Access to World Wide Web (WWW)-based content can never be too fast. As technologies for content delivery improve and allow fast delivery of content over a base network at a base quality, developers and users turn to more mobile devices on slower networks, to higher quality content that demands more bandwidth, and to greater volumes of data in response to a single user request.
The technology disclosed in this document relates to methods of enhancing delivery of web pages. In particular, this document discloses methods that may help to yield delivery speed improvements of web pages.